New Codes
by Lusaun
Summary: The whole Mario crew is under go a whole new problem. Someone has made duplicates of them, and they are out to hurt the fans of Mario. When a new game is released and believed to be by Nintendo, they have to team up with a teen daughter of the company, switch from the Marioverse to the Human Realm and back and save not only each other, but the fans, and Nintendo Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Author's notes: Very short prologue. Just wait a moment, chapter 1 is done and is being put up.**

New Codes

Prologue

"So, you have the codes?" the man asks his assistant, looking down at the younger male. The one spoken to smirks and nods, offering two flash drives.

"I told you it would be no problem, Sir," he replies smoothly with a laugh. "It isn't that difficult to extract them when you know what you're looking for." The elder mle, obviously the leader, takes the devices and snickers.

"Perfect. Excellent work, Parker. With this, we'll have the power to completely destroy the Mario branchof Nintendo! Hell, this could just as easily destroy _all_ of Nintendo!" he was saying, as he began to link up the codes on to his laptop. "I'm assuming the game is still being designed?"

"Yes, Sir. Won't be long until we can then remove the demo characters and put in the real thing," the worker, Parker, replies. "Afterwards, our plan will be ready."

"Excellent. Then we shall watch as Nintendo and Mario crumble to the ground."


	2. The Attack

**Author's Notes: This is a new chapter story for Mario. As the summary proves, they will go from the Marioverse to the "Human Realm" also known as Earth. An OC will be added later on, to help them through their quest. Hope you like it!**

New Codes

Chapter 1

The Attack

Luigi glances around the Mushroom Kingdom a moment. Man, when he wasn't in all of the games, the kingdom seemed all the games, there seemed to be new versions of the whole kingdom, the castle, everywhere! When they were in the super computer program meant to save all of their codes and programs for later use, it seemed the castle only changed during the seasons. The creators wanted to give them a seemingly normal life, he supposed. It was a nice thought, to him, at least. Everyone had their separate opinions, he just thought it a nice thought and consideration. _I wonder if this is how the Creators live too?_ he thinks to himself, pondering the thoughts. He's always wondered what it's like in the Human Realm, as many people here seem to call it. He wondered what similarities the two worlds had. He figured that seasons changed, like it did here, that was one thing they had added. So now, they had summer, winter, spring, and fall. Did they have various kinds of transportation like here too? He figured as much, of course. Did you grow by eating a mushroom? Or shrink from hitting something, or someone? Ok, that probably didn't happen in the Human Realm, but he was still figuring that kind of stuff out! No one knew for sure. For all they know, it was _exactly _like how their world was. But more than likely, it wasn't.

He then sighs some, as he looked around the kingdom. He was actually heading home, until he heard something behind him. He felt like... there was a seemingly darker presence. He definitely didn't like it. The green plumber starts to turn around. Nothing was there. _Odd..._ he thought, but then continued on. The younger Mario brother kept on, reaching a more secluded and darker part of the town, which he found really pretty during the day. At night, though, it seemed creepy. All of the various shadows that seemed to stick out, instead of being welcoming and warm, but now menacing and scary. He was known to be a bit easier to scare, but he usually tried to keep calm. _Nothing is going on, Luigi... Just stay calm._ he told himself sternly. He really didn't like the fact that he could be easy to scare at times. He just hoped it wouldn't come up now...

There was suddenly another pair of footsteps just behind him. He stopped, and the footsteps stopped as well. _That's not a good sign._ Quickly, Luigi turns around, this time, he saw Mario behind him. "Oh, golly! Bro, you startled me! What are you doing here? I thought you were already home," he explains, starting to feel a little better now. However, he didn't get a response. Ok, that wasn't normal. "Mario?"

"Shut up, Luigi," came the older brother's response, catching the younger off guard.

"W-What? Mario, come on, that's not nice," the other began to stammer, not liking where this was going in the slightest. This isn't how the red loving plumber would act.

"Quit talking. After all, what's the point, since no one listens to you anyway," the more known hero went one with a sudden dark smirk. That caused the green hero's eyes to widen in shock. Why would his own brother say such terrible things?!

"Mario, this isn't funny, you're being really terrible! Cut it out!" he snaps at him, clenching his fists a moment, trying to keep calm.

"This isn't meant to be funny. You're a pathetic little crybaby, is it any wonder why everyone looks to me over you?" he went on, his eyes suddenly going from sky blue, to purple, as he steps closer to him. Luigi takes a few steps back, trembling.

"I-I am not! Leave me alone, you aren't Mario!" he yells, when suddenly, more voices were added.

"You think I actually like you? Please! I'm only programmed to act like I do, you sniveling idiot," a female voice sounded behind him. He turns around and gasps, seeing Daisy, her eyes purple as well.

"D-Daisy...? No! No, you aren't Daisy!" he yells, trying to move somewhere else next.

"People seem to know _me_ more than they know _you_. Even Daisy does," a slightly darker voice of his own chimed in, making him look over. It was himself with black and green clothes.

"M-Mr. L? Y-You're stuck up and headstrong, but you... you wouldn't say that..." the kinder side goes on, his voice getting quieter, almost as if getting weaker in each protest. "Please... just stop..."

"You're weak."

"You're pathetic."

"You can't do anything right."

"What's the point of you even being here?"

The young hero looks around at the three people, eyes wide, as they circle around him, jeering and laughing at him. He shrinks down, getting on his knees and covering his ears and trembling. He shuts his eyes tightly.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" he yells. Suddenly he felt someone grab the back of his neck, making him yelp in fear. "Don't touch me, please, stop!" He shudders and his eyes only wide more. He continues to tremble, as he then feels like he was getting weakened. He gasps some, as the people continued on... and on... He looks down at his hands, seeing them begin to flicker, as if he were an item that hadn't been collected. He was disappearing! Something was deleting him, and he didn't have the strength to stop them! He couldn't even scream now... And now everything was slowly turning black...

"Leave my brother alone!" A new voice suddenly yells, before suddenly, the green loving man was released, making him gasp. They then disappeared, as if they had never even been there, leaving the younger one panting while a male in red runs over, kneeling beside him. "Luigi, are you ok?" The one spoken to looks up, his eyes watering some. He couldn't help it, he had really thought something horrible was about to happen, like he was going to disappear forever or something! And those words... They had really hurt. He then hugs the newcomer tightly, trembling still.

"M-Mario, is it really you? Please tell me it is," he adds in, sniffling a little as a few tears go down his face. He really didn't like crying, or seeming so weak, like everyone thought, but he couldn't help it this time. The elder brother didn't seem to care, as he nods, hugging him back just as tightly.

"Yes, Luigi, it's really me... Don't worry, I'm here," he tells him softly, gently rubbing his back. "Come on, it's ok... Let's get you home. Something is seriously wrong."


	3. The Meeting

**Author's notes: Sorry it took a bit longer to update this. I had it yesterday almost done, then needed a couple more sentences. But here you are~! - /Leon/Lusaun**

New Codes

Chapter 2

The Meeting

No one had been expecting this. Not by a long shot. When everyone woke up the next morning, they had a rude awakening. A meeting with some main characters of the Mario Crew, mostly everyone who was involved, all sat around the large table in the castle. It was the one room in which they would be informed of what was going on in the Human Realm, see if it effected them. However, Peach looked absolutely horrified, as everyone came in. She had heard about what had happened with Luigi, but now... Now there were new news. She had called the Mario brothers, Bowser, Daisy, Rosalina, and after further investigation... she also got the villains from Super Paper Mario. She had her head down now, everyone noticed as they walked in, her hands folded on the table. It was the one position she took only if something tragic happened, or is currently happening. Mario was at her side in an instant, one arm around her shoulders.

"Princess... What's going on?" He asks her softly. He was the one who had told her about his younger brother's encounter, so now, he wondered, if she had new information about it. The others began to sit at the circular table, or, in Dimentio's case, floating just above it. Mr. L saw that and rolled his eyes.

"And we're back to showing off..." He mumbles, which the jester only laughed at.

"Ah ha ha! Oh, L, I'm not showing off! I can't believe you would even think of accusing me of doing such!" he replies with a grin. The bandit then just scoffs.

"Yeah, ok..." He replies sarcastically.

"Quiet, both of you, ordered Count Bleck!" Count Bleck snapped at them, giving them a warning look. "The Princess obviously has something she wishes to share, and it effects us. Don't be so rude." After a small glare between the two bickering, they were silent.

"Princess Peach, what is going ooooon? I never get called here, did I do something bad? Minikins was a good girl, I promise!" Mimi was then saying, pouting and crossing her arms.

"No one did anything, Mimi... No one here, at least," Peach suddenly says, lifting her head. Her face was stricken with pain. "...It's what's going on in the Human Realm... Look." She gets her remote and presses the button. On the screen as it dropped down, showed a new game. Everyone had a look of confusion on their face.

"Super Paper Mario 2: Dimentio's Revenge? The heck is that?" Bowser then asks. "They never said they were even _planning_ this game!"

"And what does this have to do with us, Peach? We weren't even included in the first Paper Mario game!" Daisy points out, signaling to herself and then to Rosalina.

"You are in this one... But keep looking," the Mushroom Kingdom princess replies before suddenly hitting play. Suddenly, as the game started, they noticed things were very... odd. The sprites used for this game didn't match what was normally used. They could easily tell, but a child playing the game would never notice the subtle little changes. "The story is, it is a few years after the first game happened... Dimentio apparently managed to get out of the Underwhere and is seeking revenge. He goes after Count Bleck and Lady Timpani first. After trying to get rid of Timpani and failing since Count Bleck was protecting her, he turned Timpani back into her pixel form, before then managing to get the Count."

"Well, I know I have no say in this," the magician started with a smirk, before shrugging some. "but I fail to see a problem in this! So far, I like this game! Do I get rid of Mario too, perhaps?"

"Yeah, um... Dimentio, you really need to keep quiet," Nastasia then scolds him, sending him a glare. "It is clear that she is still talking, so, be good and keep quiet, 'K?" It was clear that Dimentio didn't didn't exactly like that, as he crossed his arms, but kept quiet nonetheless. The pink wearing princess then gives a small nod towards the secretary like woman.

"Thank, Nassy. Anyway... You play as the main four heroes first. However... As time goes on, once you get to chapter 1-2 the kids have started showing... Concerning signs..." Princess Peach goes on, before pressing the button once more. It showed a small list of strange symptoms of what happens as you play. "The kids started off having a small headache, which, of course, they ignored... But as they played longer, it only grew worse and worse.

"Then, they would be completely addicted to the game by chapter 1-3. It basically becomes the child's life. They also get nightmares so much more frequently, saying something about Mario knows everything... They get mad at their parents and throw a huge fit if they try to make them stop playing... And there have been a few reports... Tat five kids have gone to the hospital in a coma." After this, everyone was silent, they were that stunned.

"So, they're blaming this game then?" Luigi suddenly asks. "The game is causing all of this? Then, why don't they make out a recall and destroy the game?"

"That's just it, they can try, but no one knows who made the game. But everyone really thinks it is Nintendo's doing," the slightly more well known princess explains, lowering her head. "And... They're starting to panic that the Mario branch of Nintendo... Is going to just become a memory from before the game of destruction came into play."

"You don't really think that everyone thinks _Nintendo_ was out to target these kids, do you?" Rosalina then asks, while there is a faint murmur across the table.

"What about us? What will they do with us?" Mimi then asks, her eyes wide.

"Nintendo would never hurt those kids though!" Mario declares, sitting up straight. "Everyone knows that!"

"Mario, this game is using _us_ using _our_ faces, _our_ everything. Whoever made this was out to sabotage us," Luigi then points out. "They want Nintendo gone. For all we know, they're going to attack each branch separately, one by one... Until no one plays Nintendo anymore."

"Then we may not have any time!" O'Chunks then blunders. "Fer all yeh know they may even be preparing for the next attack!"

"Oh, don't get your kilt in a bunch, Chunky! We're going to fix this, I assume. After all, why else would we be called upon like little congress people to decide a new law?" Dimentio points out, before doing a little backflip in the air with a chuckle. "My, my, you worry so much!"

"You seem to forget that if the Mario series branch gets cut out, then we get forgotten. Once we're forgotten, we basically disappear," Mr. L then mutters, sending the floating one a small glare. "You don't seem to worry enough."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, L, what do _you_ plan on doing then? It's not like we can really do anything about it," the jester points out to them. "You're giving us problems that we honestly can't solve."

"But, that brings me to my next point," Peach then jumps back in, looking around the group. "Last night, something attacked Luigi. And we think it's these new codes versions of us. It's possible that they have managed to slip into the Marioverse as actual characters. However, it seems that though they look like us, their eyes turn red as they jeer the things we're most insecure about, what we fear, how we think of ourselves, how we fear others do, things like that.

"Which goes to show that these new codes have gotten in. We have to be careful. They aren't just attacking the humans, they're attacking us. They are out to get rid of us as well."

"Then how about we actually _do_ something about it," Bowser growls in response to her. "I'm not about to let some new code thing walk around with my face! It can't copy my awesomeness!"

"We can't really do too much about it, Bowser. When Mario tried to attack it to save Luigi, they disappeared," she adds in with a sigh. "We just have to wait and see what we can really do."


End file.
